In Your Bed
by Brandorable
Summary: Natsu and Lucy make a bet. If Natsu wins he gets to sleep with Lucy in her bed for a week. If Lucy wins she...I'm not even gonna tell since she loses. Lucy soon discovers Natsu likes to sleep talk a lot and has some weird dreams and she can't even do a thing about it! No lemon just the casual dirty graphic dirty thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**Hey~~~ So this is my new story i lost inspiration for the other one BUT i will try to update it ok so i this story just popped in my head so yeah**

**Also it's FINALLY my springbreak started on sunday and i am devoting my time to rewatching all 175 episodes of Fairy Tail including OVAs and Movie so yeah...**

* * *

The doors of Fairy Tail burst open and revealed 2 young mages to what appeared to be a _lovers quarrel_. Everyone would notice the couple but didn't bother to intrude since this was a daily routine.

"You blew up the freakin forest was a simple task kill the monster lurking in the forest." Lucy yelled.

"Oi it's not my fault, who knew wood was flammable." Natsu argued.

"I knew and told you before we went on the mission during the mission and now i'm telling you a third time wood is flammable."

"Well I was busy actually fighting the monster to notice that the forest was set on know you coulda sent out your water key thingy." Natsu questioned

"Aquarius can only be summoned when theres water around." Lucy answered

"Well why don't you bring water then."

"Forget it, even if i did you would still find a way to set something on fire and making me those that reward." Lucy sighed

"Oh, you wanna bet?"

Lucy's ears perked up.

"Ok, sure but what do you want if you win." Lucy asked.

"Hmmmm i want to sleep in your bed for a week _with you in it._

"...WHAT!" Lucy screamed.

"And you can't bother me when i sleep so don't wake me up in the morning."

"Why would you want that."

"Well your always telling me not to sleep in your bed so if i win i can sleep peacefully for week."

"But why would you want me to sleep with you?"

"Because I don't want you to sleep on the floor...and because your always telling not to sleep with you if i win you can't do a thing about it."

"Well i guess i can see why. Ok and if i win you have to..._not sleep in my bed for an entire year._" Lucy nervously drifted off.

"...OK sounds pretty far."

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Hehehe BUT i get to pick the job that will settle this bet."

The two paced to there home waiting for the next day to see who will win that bet."

"Wow those two." Mira dreamed of the things Natsu would do if he won.

"Aye i know right and... I always go on missions with them and this is how long it takes for me to have dialogue. Pardon me Mira." Happy anger subsiding

"Imagine it Natsu sleeping with Lucy and Lucy can' t do anything about i can see it Natsu sleeping in the nude with Lucy."

Happy sighed

* * *

Lucy walked to my apartment scheming on how to ruin the next mission.

"Ok how to blow things up."

Time went by and nothing happened.

"OH MY GOD i've been watching a firebreathing man, an armored swordswoman, and a ice cold stripper blow up things for a long time now and i can't think of way to do that."

Lucy sighed, "Maybe i'll think of something tommorow"

Lucy went back to doing things that girls do.

The morning sun shined bright like a diamond~~ and the light reflected off Lucy Hearfilia's window.

"Hmm morning huh."

Lucy yawned not at all eager to get up. But felt a presence right beside her. Her eyes fluttered open to see a sexy man with tan skin and abs with pink hair.

"NATSU!"

* * *

At Fairy Tail~

"You ruined my morning" Natsu pouted.

"Next time don't have me in a bear hug in your sleep." Lucy shouted back.

Then Natsu got real close to Lucy's ear and whispered, "But if i win i get to hold you close for a week."

That sent shivers down Lucy's spine with an obvious blush on her face.

"HOLD IT. I did not say you can do that if you win."

"Butttt~ you can't disturb me in my sleep and i tend to do that so too bad."

Lucy looked away and remembered how warm it was in his arms.

"So what mission are we gonna do."

Lucy eyed the mission board and the her surprise there were no missions with forest or citys all just easy delivery missions."

Mira gave Natsu a wink.

"MIRAA!"

"Hey Lucy i don't wanna do this mission anymore so here." She said as she handed Lucy the mission.

Juvia's thoughts~

_Muahahaha Juvia overheard Lucy and Natsu's bet so she took a mission that Natsu would mess up and so no one else would take it. Now Lucy will lose and sleep with Natsu and Juvia will have Gray-sama all to herself with no love rival._

"Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama" Juvia whispered to herself.

"Hey this mission is about delivering gasoline to a gasoline factory." Lucy happily stated.

**( A.N. Lets all pretend theres gas in Fiore OK :D)**

"So... delivery as in... travel."

"Yep"

"NOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

Delivering the gasoline~

"Oh hush up it's not that bad it's just another mile or 2

"What!"

During the mission Natsu laid there and moped about to barf while Lucy was secretly hoping a gang of thieves would pop out of no where forcing Natsu to fight inevitably blowing up the vehicle.

The gasoline factory~

"Thank you for getting this to us we needed gasoline for our cars so we could drive home :D" The owner pranced

"Then why don't you use the gasoline that you make?" Lucy questioned.

"Don't be stupid thats crazy"

"Ok..."

The owner handed Lucy the reward money and set off in his pimp car.

"Well Natsu you won."

"Yes!"

"Now we need to get back to Magnolia"

"No!"

* * *

Lucy's apartment~

The two teens prepared for bed

Lucy took a bath, brushed her teeth, did some writing, and changed into her pajamas.

Natsu on the other hand just took off his shirt.

"Come on Lucy let's get to bed" Natsu said like a five year old.

"Coming coming"

The two mages pulled the covers over there bodies and drifted off to sleep.

Boy will Lucy freak when she discovers something in the morning.

* * *

**I need to work on adding more detail oh well i'm a perverted old man only attracted to little boy otakus jk maybe...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sure you've noticed but im a lazy fart and can't update because instead of converting my unpure thoughts into words i've been doing something else...**

**I'm not gonna have Happy appear much since he would kill the romance but he'll occasionally pop out of no where and say "he likessssss you"**

**I've been feeling dirty these days but oh well read if you dare  
**

* * *

It was Monday. Lucy Heartfilia hated Mondays. She was struggling to get up but to no avail remained in bed. Of course the thought of someone in her bed did not effect her since she remembered the bet she had lost with Natsu. She was quite disturbed when something poked her leg.

"What the heck?" Lucy spoke as she lifted the sheets

Boner. Natsu Dragneel had a boner. There was a moment of silence until...

"KYAHH-" Lucy tried her best to muffle that scream.

She did so because a certain memory popped up in her mind.

_Flashback (Deleted Scene :D)_

_"Oi Lucy if you disturb me even ONCE then I get to sleep in your bed for another week."  
"Ok hehe" Lucy sighed she MUST remember that._

_End of Flashback_

"Mmmh" Natsu shuffled in his sleep

Lucy's heart stopped, if he so opens an eye she would have 2 weeks of Natsu D:

"Lucy take off your panties" Natsu drooled

_Natsu you best not be dreaming of us having sex, Lucy thought_

"Lets have sex Lucy" Natsu continued

Lucy twitched

"I give up" Lucy sighed

Lucy got out of bed and was sure to take her blanket with her. She didn't know if when that _thing _would burst. But it came with a price, she would see that _thing _every time she passed by either going to her kitchen, desk, or anything. Seeing an oblivious boy sprawled on your bed having a wet dream was something not most people can accept. Lucy eyed the erection with slight interest. It kept pulsing as if getting bigger. Then... it spewed.

"Kya-" Lucy stopped her shout.

Natsu shuffled again but still slept.

Lucy once again sighed

Lucy found that she had nothing to do, if she went to the guild then Natsu could wake up and who knew what he would do, he could steal her used panties! As time passed Lucy had taken a shower, wrote a full chapter for her story, and sat around doing nothing. Finally Natsu woke up.

"Hey Natsu, had a nice sleep?" Lucy asked

"The best ever" Natsu replied noticing a wet spot on his boxers.

"Ahhh Lucy I gotta use the bathroom."Natsu hurried to the bathroom

"Natsu what am i gonna do with you?"

Because of Natsu's dragon ears he heard and thought "_have sex" _Natsu proceeded to clean his boxers. He came out of the bathroom and noticed Lucy staring at a wet spot on her bed sheets.

"Ahhh Lucy watcha doin?" Natsu interrogated.

"N-nothing nothing at all!" Lucy sweatdropped

"Sure...anyway how did you sleep?" Natsu continued to question

"Nice i guess but you sure like to cuddle a lot."

"Oh? So do you like being wrapped around my warm arms?" Natsu chuckled

Lucy's face turned Erza Scarlet red "Tsk y-you wish" was Lucys reply

Natsu gave Lucy a big hug from behind and whispered "I do wish"

"Kyaaa" Lucy squealed as she created a distance between her and her best friend

"So... Natsu... have any dreams?"

"Ahhhh yeah"

"R-really? What did you dream about?"

"Well Lucy I dreamed about...

_...violently ripping off your clothes to see those beautiful breasts of yours, then asking you to take off your panties only to take them off myself. After that i say "Lets have sex Lucy" not expecting an answer since i already proceeded with my manhood. Your the type of girl that gives us wet dreams up in here. Makes my balls hot. Then I plunge into your body just ripping your delicate virgin hole, violating your mouth with my tongue, groping those mounds. You climaxed before me but I don't stop, you say "noo if you continue I'll cum even more, the pleasure is too much, and i think the neighbors can hear us!" hearing this i slam into you even faster, my cock getting thicker, and then i finally release my seed uttering the words "I love you Lucy" and you replying "I love you too Natsu"  
_

...Socks" Natsu plainly said

"Socks?"

"Yeah... socks" Natsu spoke nodding

**(A.N. Replace the "O" with an "E" in socks and you get...Secks! :D your mind...its been blown)**

"Ok... lets go to the guild then"

Natsu and Lucy strolled to the guild deep in thought

_I guess even Natsu can be a pervert __  
_

_Her boobs look 2x bigger in that shirt :3  
_

Lucy noticed Natsu staring and gave him a Lucy Kick to the face

"PERVERT!"

* * *

Fairy Tail~

"Oh My God! Natsu had those thoughts about you...well i figured anyway" Levy exclaimed

"That little sicko! And wait how would you know about if Natsu had indecent dreams" Lucy questioned

Levy had her troll face on"Woah Lucy, calm your tits girl and you and Natsu are sharing a bed at least some development would happen"

Lucy held her chest protectively "My tits are calm"

"Someone say titties?" Erza appeared

"Yeah Lucy's breasts are worried about Natsu wanting to get hot and heavy with her and i guess she doesn't any of the good stuff" Levy giggled

Cana also made an appearance "Well there probably under a lot of stress right now so a massage would be quite helpful"

Cana took one big gulp from her barrel and squeezed Lucy's melons

"KYA (Like the fourth time) Girl on girl harassment!" Lucy screamed

"Hohooho" Men from the guild getting nosebleeds

"Oi Lucy I'm lazy today let's go back to your apartment" Natsu grumpily said

"NO. I need money for next months rent"

"Oh but Lucy I know a way to to pay for 3 months rent"

"Really?" Lucy said getting her hopes up

"Yeah its simple just let me sleep in your bed for 3 months :D" Natsu chuckled

"No."

"Then I guess we're going to your apartment then"

"...fine"

* * *

Lucy's Apartment~

"Lucyyyy~ your bed is so comfortable" Natsu purred

"Then why don't you get your own?"

"Well because it has your scent and because _you're in it_

Lucy blushed crimson red

"I see... I'm going to bed after I change into my pajamas" Lucy headed to the privacy of her bathroom

"I'll be waiting~"

And so Lucy changed into her pajamas and got into the bed with Natsu signalling that she had only five days left until the usual routine of yelling at the dragon slayer for sleeping in her bed.

* * *

**So your probably like oh hes not gonna update this story like his other story well...you may right i have these other ideas in mind **

**review what i should do since you guys keep me going on these dirty stories since yous is NAAAAASTYYYYYY  
**

**besides every time i update im like nooooo ill update this story then i'll do my homework**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wuzzzzzzzzzz gooooooood bee-yotch?! i'm updating my story cuz you guys want me to so yea **

**So read if you dare and review what you thought ;) or Yuno will get you... Yuu...ki...**

**I don't own anything yada yada yada **

* * *

"Eh?" was Lucy's question when she woke up.

Natsu was spooning her. That's right spooning her. And Lucy was stuck, she couldn't wake him up or else, so she started fidgeting and stuggling but just couldn't get out of his hug. She squirmed and wiggled, but she was outta luck, although some people would think that this was TONS of luck. I would consider myself VERY lucky if i were in her shoes -sexy lip bite- ;)

"Lushyyyyyyy" Natsu started

Hugging even tighter, he began to nuzzle into her neck

_Why me? Lucy thought_

Lucy was ever so bored after Natsu finished his business. She turned her body around so she and Natsu were face to face and eyed his muscular physique. She traced her fingers over his abs and they were rock hard and she found her self just touching it ,violating it, just taking it in that Natsu was hot! Then she noticed his face, that flawless face, no pimples whatsoever, and his hair, that pink puffy hair, it was such a turn on. Lucy got curious of his facial features so she started to feel every detail she could find, and sadly the celestial mage noticed a smirk that plastered on the dragon slayers face.

"That's two weeks " Le wink

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"It's your fault you kept feeling me up and I actually quite liked it."

"So you were awake the whole time? OH hell naw you were spooning me, doing all that and i felt your hand on my butt" Lucy angered

"Why don't you just kick me off your bed, or something

"Oh you would like that huh?"

Lucy started showering preparing for the day after the incident in the morning trying to wash off the shame or the violation. Then a ball of pink fluff entered the bathroom and stepped inside the shower.

"Kyahhh what do you think your doing" Lucy asked

"Washing my sexy body?" Natsu said

"Umm I'm still taking my shower so wait until I'm done" Lucy said as she got a towel to cover herself.

"Why not take one together? Ya know save money from the water bill" Natsu suggested

"Oh naw aahh I'm trying to scrub behind my ears going rubba dub dub and you ain't messing that up for me."

Lucy was so into her argument that she didn't notice Natsu smacking the bar of soap out of her hands.

"Oops you dropped your soap. You better pick it up." Natsu winked.

"You testing me? You testing me? Well i gotta number 2 pencil right here. What's the first question?.

Natsu gave her a look and raised his eyebrow.

"Gosh your on your period"

Lucy squatted down and picked up the soap unlike other people who bend down, there butt exposed to any harassment.

"OK...NOW GET OUT"

Natsu was shooed away and Lucy peacefully sang a One Direction song as she scrubbed behind her ears. As she finished and got dressed Happy appeared out of nowhere and said "He liiiiiiikes you"

* * *

Fairy Tail~

"Oh you wanna go? You wanna go?" Natsu yelled toward the ice mage

"Yeah i wanna go!" Gray answered back

"Well, i gotta GPS in my car, where you wanna go?"

The two idiots brawled seeing who's superior to the other nothing out of sorts here

"So Lucy how you holding up?" Mira questioned

"Not good Mira, I have to put up with Natsu for another week, i don't know if i can handle it." Lucy sighed

"Well, i have something that might help" Mira said as she reached under the counter

Mira handed Lucy a condom.

"WTF" Lucy muttered

"Welcome To Facebook" Mira smiled

"No, what the fudge. Why do you have condoms here anyway"

"Well we do have some wild parties and some people don't have the decency to go home" Mira twitched

"Anyway... how is this gonna help me"

"You must seduce Natsu but not give him the real thing then you'll be dominant in the relationship"

"We're not in a relationship! Oh my god things got so complicated after Natsu learned about all these things"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lucy was in her bikini since the guild was having a pool party_

_During that time Natsu was pure, innocent, not thinking about those lumps on girls chest._

_But once and awhile girls would get annoyed about his denseness because Natsu likes saying girls look weird with their boobs or how their penis was cut off or something. They all complained to Erza to teach Natsu a thing or two about female anatomy since she was his teacher for Math, reading all that stuff. But when she teaches about something she's hardcore. She bought books on the female body, statues of a vagina, and lectured him about why a man should be attracted to a women's curves no offense to those who like to swing the other way trust me i know ;). After those gruesome lessons he would take a test on what he learned. And on the day of the test he got 100% on his multiple questions test/quiz and his essay, he wrote 5 pages on woman anatomy. Oh yes Erza created a pervert, she exposed all of the secrets that girls hold, i ain't telling you even if this is a flashback cause some of yous be boys.  
_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Oi Lucy let's go on this mission"

After the mission~

"Of course you blow all our reward money on food"

"I liek foods"

* * *

"Time for be-" Natsu's jaw dropped

Normally Lucy was dressed in her pajamas for bed but this time she decided to go with a big T-shirt that went down to her thighs that was transparent if water were to spill on her and if you look really closely, and a pair of pink lacy panties.

"Let's go to bed... Natsu" Lucy said in a naughty australian accent while pushing out her chest.

"Ok..."

As they prepared for bed Natsu noticed _Oh my god she's not wearing a bra!_

"Night Natsu"

"Good night Lucy"

* * *

**Ehhh not my best work i was rushing k i gotta do my homework **

**Review if we want me to update this story or My Owner cause im like**

**Update My Owner...Update In Your Bed...i'm so conflicted :'(**


End file.
